The Consequences of Translation
by Daughter of the Lion
Summary: Bill and Kate are both up late one night, and the heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black stumbles upon Bill, and helps him translate the hardest curse the Goblins have. Now what are the consequences? Bill Weasely/OC
1. Chapter One

Bill was bent over a very hard piece of translation. It was a piece in what looked like hieroglyphics, and a very early form at that. The goblins gave all of their curse breakers this piece in order to test their skills once they were deemed worthy enough.  
No one had been able to crack it yet. It was well into the wee hours of the night, and he had thought that he was alone.

Kate never slept. And when she did, it was fitful. Dreams of Tartarus or previous wars took their toll. As always, the heroes or magicians, depending upon what you knew the Black heiress as, would win the day, but at a price. Their heroes of war took  
home more than spoils. Their innocence and naivety had been crushed and battle-hardened warriors with hearts of gold had emerged.

So one could imagine her surprise when she found Bill in the kitchen, his total focus on the piece in front of him. "Mr. Weaseley?" She barely knew him, so Bill seemed too informal.

He paid her no heed and continued to work on the piece. Kate slowly walked over. Looking at the piece, she was surprised that it was an old Egyptian spell. "You are confusing those two symbols." His head of bright red hair whipped around to face her.

"Miss, Miss Black? Whatever do you mean?"

"The translation is quite good, you're just confusing these two symbols. They mean quite the different thing when arranged correctly."

Bill looked affronted. "Miss Black,"

"Kate please. Or Jen, if you wish. Either is welcome."

He didn't questionher name, which was a welcome sight to the once proud American turned English Lady. Instead, he asked, "Kate, no offense intended, but you're only a fifth year. You aren't advanced enough."

She threw her head back and laughed, a true laugh, one that she had not given since before she found out her heritage. "I'm fluent in several forms of Ancient Egyptian and all of their writing forms, even from before the days of Pharaoh Narmer."

His eyes went wide. "H-how? You're what, fifteen?"

"If I'm beinghonest, I don't really know."

"How can you not know how old you are?"

"I was adopted by American muggles. I believe that I was born on the twenty-fourth day of November, but I don't know what year. I've never asked Sirius."

He was shocked when she called her father by his first name. Maybe it was an American thing. "Still, you should ask."

"Hmm, maybe I should. But that's off topic. You need to switch those two symbols around. If you were to do this," Kate explained to him basic ante-Old Kingdom Egyptian principles. Bill watched with the curious excitement of one who loved learning.

The two carried on for hours, until the translation was near complete. By that time, the first rays of dawn were breaking through the clouds. An unlikely friendship had been born, created by teaching, hard work, and shared stories of times when the world  
was a happier place.

Kate yawned. "I think it's best that we head off to bed. I can help you tomorrow if you wish."

Bill nodded. "I'd like that. Good night, Kate."

She smiled. "Good night Bill." Neither of them knew just how much this friendship would change their destinies and the destinies of those around them.

 **Well, it's been a long time, no? It's good to be back. Please read and review! I'm not totally certain just exactly how long this is going to be, I might just make it a bunch of connected one shots. It's up in the air right now. Any suggestions are welcome. Thank you all! Please review!**


	2. Chapter Two

A few nights later found the two doing the exact same thing, withKate instructing Bill on very old Egyptian spells and even teaching him a few, simple spells learned from her time spent training with the Kanes. Their friendship was one of those,  
that when looked back on, had one of those beginnings that were awkward and then one would wonder "where have you _been_ all my life?"

Their shared love of learning and all things ancient proved to be triumphant over their age gap. He was eight, possibly seven, years older than her, but one never would have thought it. Kate, or Jen as most people in America knew her as, looked much older  
than she was. Four wars, Tartarus, and the Sky would do that to you.

So far, she had managed to keep her heritage a secret from everyone, including her own father whom she refused to call "Dad." Bill asked the young warrior about that and she shrugged. "I had dad, and he was the best I could ever ask for. Even though he  
has passed away, it seems like an insult to his memory to call anyone else Dad."

He nodded. What else could he do? He knew it hurt Sirius to hear his daughter call him by name, but Bill had no control over her or who she wanted to call her family. "So, if I remembered the sequence right, this is a magical oath, correct?"

"Yes, do you know what kind?"

"They had different kinds of oaths?"

"Several. There is a servant bond, a bond for a scribe that all Egyptian magicians took, and then many people created their own bonds with their own vows. Oh and of course, a marriage bond. Those are strictly royalty though."

"Have you ever bonded before?"

"Yes, thrice. One was a bond to become a scribe. Another was a servant bond to my pharaoh when I became Cheif Lector of the House of Life, and once was a bond of my own choice."

"May I ask what it said?"

Kate blushed. "It is a loyalty bond. One made between the best of friends. It is usually not spoken aloud, but I will for you." Carefully, she began the words in Egyptian, not using their divine forms as to not destroy Grimmauld Place.

"You promised that?" He was in awe of his little brother's friend. She was such a loyal friend to promise that, and such an honorable young woman to uphold it.

"Yes, I did." Her blush was still prominent. "He is my best friend. He saved me from despair and I can never thank him enough for it." A twinge of something hit him in the gut, but Bill ignored it.

Suddenly, a gigantic dog came running out of nowhere, and charged toward Kate. Bill drew his wand and started to try to contain the beast when Kate ran toward it and gave it a big hug. The dog panted and jumped on top of her, licking her. "Oi! Mrs. O'Leary,  
you _know_ that doesn't come out!" If he wasn't so shocked, Bill would have laughed at the situation.

Eventually the dog, Mrs. O'Leary, Bill inferred that it was her name, got up and wagged her tail, smacking against the wall with a loud _THUMP THUMP THUMP_. It, to his amusement and astonishment, reminded Bill of Thumper from Bambi. He smiled at  
the pair, Kate petting the gigantic dog, and it wagging its tail.

Sirius, in his nightclothes, came running downstairs, with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's at his heels. They all came to a collective stop as they saw the usually quiet and meek witch laugh loudly and speak rapidly in a language no  
one could comprehend, much to Hermione's displeasure.

"What on earth is going on?" Mrs. Weaseley's voice was shrill.

Kate's eyes widened with fear and Mrs. O'Leary growled at the crowd. The young witch returned to calm the dog down. It quieted, but still stood alert. Bill's brain began to work again and he walked over to pet the dog. "Sorry for the ruckus, Mum, but  
Kate here was helping me with a spell and I didn't listen and said the wrong word and instead of a small flying charm, a dog appeared. She'll go away in a short while."

The twins were the only ones to not buy the fib; everyone else, stupefied from waking up before dawn, just shuffled back to bed, but not without a glare from Harry and Sirius that Bill just shrugged off. You don't get intimidated by humans that much once  
you worked with goblins.

Kate calmed down a bit. "Thank you, Bill."

He nodded. "Of course. Now, do you mind telling me the truth?"

"Well, you know that friend I told you about?"

"Yes?"

"Well this is our Hellhound."

"Hellhound!" The twins came racing back in the room, whisper yelling until Bill decided to silence them with his wand which was still drawn.

"Fred, George, what on earth are you doing?" They, refreshingly, didn't look sheepish. It was funny, watching them try to mime what they were doing.

Kate giggled. "How bout I make you two a deal. I won't tell your mum about the gold, and you will tell no one about my girl here."

The twins' eyes were wide and they nodded frantically. Once bill had cancelled the charm, Fred and George looked sly. "How bout you don't tell Mum about the shop, and we won't tell about your relationship with my brother."

George echoed his brother's statement. "Imagine the drama. Tsk, Bill how dare you? With sweet, innocent Katie?"

Kate growled, literally growled. "One more word and I set Mrs. O'Leary on you. She doesn't normally eat people, but hell hounds do love human meat."

The twins scrambled away from the two, and Kate and Bill said their good nights and went to sleep.

 **Hello! If you can guess what the oath was, I'll give you a preview. I'll give you a hint. It is the bridge of a song, and the title has the word follow in it. Thank you all for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter Three

It was nearing the middle of August when one could regularly find Kate and Bill up during the wee hours of the night. They studied, talked, laughed, and a friendship grew quite deeply despitetheir ages. It is said that when two wizards meet, their  
/magic seeks out the other's, and certain bonds form depending on thecompatibility of their magic. The bests of friends have the most closely linked magic, sometimes even closer than that of a married couple. But only if honesty and love were  
central tothese friends. And by the design of Neith or of the Fates or the Triple Goddess or whomever one believes in, Jen and Bill were two such people.

During one particularly not scholarly minded night, Bill brought up the one thing Kate did not want to speak about: her past. "So how do you know so much about these ancient cultures. I learned more from you in a couple of weeks than I learned frommy  
professors."

Jen's ringing laughter suddenly quieted and there was years of pain displayed across her plain features. "I lived it." She was tired of lying. To her best friend, to her 'mother and grandfather's' side of the family, to the Egyptians, to the Romans that  
/she had led into battle, to Sirius, to the whole of the wizarding world, she had become the Queen of Lies, and she couldn't handle lying to Bill as well.

"I am the daughter of Athene, and the granddaughter of Pluto by some weird paradox I have given up explaining. Let's just say that to save my life, Athene had to make me her daughter when I was mere hours old. I am a magician of the House of Life–it's  
/not a game. I lived through these last millennium and a few more centuries due to a curse. I became the queen of the magical realm. I fought wars from the time I was ten years old. I have held the weight of the Sky on my shoulders to save the life  
/of my best friend. I followed him and my sister to Tartarus. I followed the path of Ma'at. I am a warrior with the brain of a scholar and the heart of a goddess, so I have been told. And now I am cursed to live countless mortal forms until the Once  
/and Future King returns.

"I am a collaboration of all of the greatest societies, myths, cultures. So much so that I do not have my own identity anymore. I am whoever I am needed to be at that moment. Sometimes it's a fabled Merciful Queen. Others it is a renowned Warrior. I have  
/only found two things have been consistent throughout my many many lives and deeds. I am magic in human form, and above all, I am a servant."

Her smile was painful but somehow relieved. "I am sorry. You didn't need to know all that. We should get back to Atlantean Greek."

Bill's smile was not full of the pity that she expected. Instead it was admiration, sympathy, and sadness. The curse breaker reached over and grabbed her calloused hands. "I am your friend. I am honored to know such a fabulous woman who is not embittered  
/by all that she has gone through, but instead smiles and continues to serve people in whatever way they need. I needed a friend not to care about my earrings or hair or dangerous job. I needed a teacher to show me that there is more to things than  
/what one may see at first glance." Bill wasn't naturally good with words. He was much like his Father–a bit shy around people and he tended to bumble about. But maybe, someone for whom Jen had served had taken pity on her and given him the words a  
/tired soul needed to hear.

"You may be immortal, magical, and a servant. And I will probably never be able to understand everything that you have gone or will go through, but you still have a purpose. You are here because you are needed. By me, by Sirius—I have seen how he lights  
/up around you—by that best friend of yours, by these wizard-folk who have so little protection. You are needed and valued. If not by anyone else than at least by me."

Her face had gone even redder than the infamous 'Weasley Red' at his praise. Her brown hair covered half her face and she stared at her lap. "What on earth did I do to deserve you as a friend, Bill?"

A portion of his heart clenched at the word friend. He didn't just want her for a friend. _I can't think like that! She's fifteen, maybe sixteen! Well actually she seems to be about 1300 years old if she lived when King Arthur did. But nonetheless, I can't love her! Not like that!_

 _'But you do_ ,' A voice in his head said. Somehow he knew it was Hestia speaking. ' _you really do. Just let it happen. If you are going to love her, do it with all the love in you. Be honest, humble, patient, sacrificial, honorable. She needs someone to love her like that after she has done such for so long._ '

He looked into her brown eyes. Usually they sparked with what he now believed to be pure magic, but in them now Bill saw fear and vulnerability. And a loving smile crept upon his face as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Jen you matter. You are loved.  
/You have touched so many lives. And I am blessed to say that I am one of them. And even though you may be hundreds of years my senior," she laughed a little at that one. "I do love you and want to spend what time I am allowed with you."

"Bill, I don't-".

"Take all the time you need. I won't press you."

"Bill-". But he had left their embrace and the room.

Kate put her head in her hands, sighing. "Why do I have to love a man I know I am going to have to give up?" And she stayed in that position until Apollo pulled the sun chariot through the sky once more.


	4. Chapter Four

"What is love tis not hereafter. Present mirth has present laughter. What's to come is still unsure." Kate's voice awoke Bill early that morning. The beautiful melody haunted his soul. Over the last two years he had grown to love the strong willed daughter of Sirius Black more than he thought possible. When her father died, instead of her crying, she held Harry, and had whispered sweet and comforting things in his ear. "You still have a family. You have the Weasleys and Hermione and Lupin. A- and you have me. Your godsister. Who should have grown up as your sister."

"He was going to take me away from them. I was going to have a proper family." Harry's voice broke

"You still can. You have me. I will be here-".

"And you'll leave, just like he did! You'll break your promise just as he did!"

The gut wrenching words had torn him apart, and Bill could scarce believe that they didn't kill her. 'How dare he?', thought Bill. 'How dare Harry say that?'

"Deep rivah," her deep, guttural, soulful voice that she used when she sang spirituals flooded Bill's soul, mending wounds of pride. "Ma home is ovah Jordan. Oh deep rivah, Lawd. I want to cross ovah into campground. Deep Rivah. Ma home is ovah Jordan. Deep Rivah, Lawd, I want to cross ovah into campground. Oh, don't you want to go, to the Gospel feast, that Promised Land, where all is peace? Oh, deep Rivah, Lawd, I want to cross ovah into campground."

Oh had she wanted that Gospel feast. Her heart ached, and it still did. The blood of her blood was dead and she couldn't even bury the body. Oh Lord did she want to cry. But crying was for private. Crying was for joy as well. Now was not the time for such things. Her brother needed her. And so she held him, providing the same comfort that she longed for. Her father was dead yet she could not mourn. Harry had lost nearly everything, and she couldn't admit that she had as well, and he had finally broke. She had just put him together again when Albus Dumbledore, a man of questionable integrity but beloved by Harry, was "killed"by Snape.

Bill watched as the sweetest woman he knew held herself together for the broken man in her arms. She was hurting. She was broken too, but she wouldn't let the pieces fall yet. How he longed to pull her into his own arms and comfort her, but she was needed. He hates it, but her needs would have to wait. She wouldn't have left Harry had Merlin himself asked it of her. This was her family. Also, it was her beau's job to do so now. Neville was a sweet boy. But that was what he was, a boy. Boys could not comfort the way this strong woman needed. They didn't have the selflessness. Chivalrous, Brave, and Daring. Longbottom was a Gryffindor through and through. Brave in his own way. Kate had seen that and had cultivated him into this new version of himself that did not fit with the image Bill wanted to come up with. Longbottom had changed, and quite dramatically, but not enough according to Bill's pride.

Bill had missed his chance. He knew it when he saw the ring of courtship Neville gave her for Christmas in the middle of her sixth year. Court with intention to marry. After his bite from Fenrir, the anger towards her beau and the fact that it wasn't him grew with the werewolf's signature possession. And now she lives under his roof- or technically his parent's roof but the curse breaker's werewolf traits could care less- which only worsened the problem. And I'm the early hours of the morning when her lovely voice rang through the Burrow, he couldn't help but wish it was for only him.

But no, it was for her own sorrow and the wedding of his brother Charlie and Fleur. The latter had heard her sing and immediately begged for it at the wedding. Smiling, the woman that hid all her pain, thousands of years of it, acquiesced and began creating a set list. The blend of old and new themes and the light amidst the darkness called for some of her favorite and most complex pieces, many that only Bill had heard in the wee hours of the night. And as such, Shakespeare, Bach, and Eric Whitacre floated through the house that evening.

After her last set, dancing began a new, and since her card was currently empty, Bill decided to ask for a dance. "I don't know, good sir." She had replied. "For many a fine gentleman have asked for my hand in a dance. I must confess, they know not that I have two left feet and am not the best of choices."

"Well best practice with me first then. Your intended must want at least half of your card."

"Nothing is official, Bill. Neville and I are still courting. And stop growling whenever I mention his name. I don't care that it's the full moon tomorrow. Behave yourself."

"Yes Your Grace."

"Oh shut up!" She smacked his chest and Bill couldn't help but smile. She brought him such joy that he couldn't help himself, he blamed the moon, when he pulled her in for a kiss. The sweet relief and passion of finally claiming her lips, even though she didn't kiss him back for she was too stunned to move, did not last long. Kate was yanked out of his arms and a strong punch with a satisfying crack followed suit. Neville had punched him. The man once scared of his friends had punched him.

"Don't you touch my girl Weasley, you hear? I'll do more than break your nose if you try to do that again."

Neville was furious, and any who had thought him not a Lion of Gryffindor started to rethink all the years of teasing. This was Lord Longbottom, one of the most powerful Lords in magical Britain. And Bill had kissed the woman he was courting. But even Neville's fury didn't compare to Kate's anger and hurt. And around could see why she was the Lady of House Black and Draco was not Lord. " _You_ were my best friend. I _trusted_ you, and now I know what you've always wanted."

"But-". But he had told her how he felt almost two years ago. Maybe she had forgotten. Maybe she didn't believe him.

"Get away from me. Now William Weasley. Go. Get out of my sight."

He had let her go and now he had lost her for sure. The hunt for Horcruxes had begun and she had to partake in it. And Bill was going to make sure she survives it, even if she is still lost to him.

 **AN: So that happened. Man I haven't updated this in a while. So I should be able to upload more over the summer but exams are this and next week so if I am able to write I shall try and post but I don't know. In other things, I hope you don't mind the way I wrote the lyrics to Deep River. I wrote them the way you are supposed to sing them, according to my director. Also, yeah time jumps and she's with Neville now? And now the Horcrux hunt begins. How will her participation in that effect her relationship with Bill? Will it help it mend or will it shred it even further? Will her and Neville survive the next several months as a couple? Will either of them even survive the next few days? Please let me know what you thought and as always review! Love you guys!**


End file.
